


Winding Down

by BadjaBubby



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff, Long Shower, No Smut, Relaxing, Snufkin’s kinda filthy, hot shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadjaBubby/pseuds/BadjaBubby
Summary: Snufkin is feeling tense, he hasn’t been able to relax, Moomintroll notices and gives Snufkin a chance to try a hot shower
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Winding Down

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS FLUFFY AND SHORT
> 
> Showers don't always have to be suggestive y’know,  
> Just a Mumrik tryna relax. 
> 
> OK ENJOY :D

It’s been a few days since Snufkin arrived in MoominValley and it didn’t take long at all for Moomintroll to notice the slight change in Snufkin’s usual laid back self. 

Moomin gave him some time to get comfortable thinking maybe that was the problem but surely Snufkin stayed seeming uncomfortable and fidgety.

~~~  
  


Following his concern, Moomintroll was later sitting at the familiar bridge with his best friend, he kept glancing at the Mumrik. Not very subtle as Snufkin quickly noticed his friends stare.

”Something the matter Moomintroll?” Snufkin said, he was smiling rather smugly. “Ah! Well- um... Are you alright? You seem pretty jumpy lately...” Moomintroll mumbled, he doesn’t like to fuss about Snufkin since he realises he doesn’t like it, but this being a rare type of question must be somewhat acceptable. 

“Jumpy?” Snufkin stared at nothing, unable to make eye contact while thinking, _He figured me out._

“Yeah, Jumpy. Like you can’t relax... Did something happen?” Moomintroll carefully asked, trying not to push him

”I’m not sure. I do feel different though, any ideas for relaxing, Moomin?” Snufkin said, curiously. “Well, what I usually do is I either have a cuppa, maybe a hot shower... Read a book...” Moomintroll continued his rambling and Snufkin cut him off abruptly.

“A hot shower?” Snufkin blanked.

”Yea! You ever had one?” Moomintroll asked, “Well... No. I’ve only ever cleaned with cold river or seawater...” Snufkin finally looked at Moomin, still with a blank expression. 

“Well, you can try it in the Moomin house? The water gets pretty hot though so be careful.” Moomintroll said excitedly, he loves learning more about his friend. 

Snufkin smiled and nodded and they both got up, making their way towards the house. 

Once inside, Moomintroll notified Moominmama about the shower, her reaction was shocked but accepting. Little My, listening in like she always does, seemed to laugh at the fact Snufkin even considered a shower. Saying he’s probably as bright as Moomin under all that muck. Moomintroll scoffed and lead Snufkin upstairs toward the bathroom. 

The bathroom smelled of fresh lavender and a hint of a rose as Snufkin stepped in. He was immediately struck by how nice it was in there, he stared at the shower as Moomin walked up to it to show him how it works. 

Moomin handed him a warm fluffy light yellow towel and told him to call if he needs anything. Snufkin simply nodded and watched Moomintroll close the door. 

Snufkin turned to face the shower and turned it on, scaring him as the water suddenly sprayed from the showerhead, a little hitting his paw. He sighed and turned the setting to warm, undressing and hopping in. 

The water hit with a medium high pressure against his scarred skin as signs of dirt and twigs washed to the drain, he tilted his head back and felt the relief of the water hitting his head, combing through his hair like mermaid's fingers. He flicked his tail and looked for something to do, What do people do in showers anyways? He decided to sit on the wet floor of the shower and just let the water hit him.

After a while he turned the temperature up slowly to the point it would make your skin a red hue. It didn’t hurt it felt amazing, everything felt so clean and fresh like he never felt before. The water runs clear now as all the mud had been washed away and he’s left being lighter like Little My joked about. 

He closed his eyes and leaned on the tiled wall, hugging his knees gently and taking in the feeling of warmth. 

He rested for what felt like 10 minutes but what was 45. He was a new Mumrik, his skin was slightly red from all the heat but it slowly faded back to beige as he stepped out of the shower. He squeezed the excess water out of his tail and hair and towel dried his body. He then wrapped up and opened the door peeking his head out. Looking around and spotting Little my walking towards him in the hallway. 

“Little My-“ Snufkin was cut off. “YOU AREN’T SNUFKIN!” She shouted and immediately started laughing. Snufkin huffed “Can you get Moomintroll?” He asked. “Maybe you should yell for him.” she smugly replied while going to fetch Moomintroll. Moomintroll walked up the stairs and looked at Snufkin who was still peeking out the door. 

“You need help with anything?” Moomin asked. “I just wanted to say thank you.” Snufkin smiled and closed the door, quickly getting dressed and walking back out. Moomin looked at him in surprise, “You do look different.” Moomintroll giggled at his friend's blank stare

”I liked that.” Snufkin said, feeling relaxed as ever. 


End file.
